The present invention relates to an apparatus for preparing tea. The preparation of tea is a somewhat different and more tedious process than preparation of coffe. A specially adapted apparatus for the preparation of tea is therefore deemed justifiable.
Conventional methods in common use often comprise several of the following activities: boiling of water, placing a tea filter or strainer in a tea pot, addition of tea leaves into the filter, monitoring of steeping time, keeping the prepared beverage hot and possibly diluting with water. The parts that many people consider most annoying in these conventional methods is to monitor the boiling of water and also the steeping time. If you want to use different grades of tea or different amounts of water to automatically prepare tea with correct steeping time according to the different grades, it is desirable to have some means of time control in the procedure. An apparatus with such time control of the procedure is known where the water is heated and is allowed to pour slowly through a strainer during a preset time whereafter the water stream is switched at the end of the set time so that the water bypasses the strainer directly into a pot that is located directly below the strainer.